un nuevo camino
by viivii alice
Summary: -¿estas dispuesta a vender tu alma por encontrar a tu hermana?-dijo edward sonriendo -no me voy a ir al infierno por tu culpa-dijo bella mirándolo mal -el infierno puede ser muy placentero -dijo edward susurrando sensualmente -¿cuando pensé que un demonio era bueno? -pijo bella en un susurro enfurruñado
1. alice y su don

Era un día normal para Isabella swan como siempre todas las personas la miraban raro Y le susurraban insultos pero a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, desde pequeña fue Extraña , no le gusto jugar con muñecas, junto con su hermana Alice fueron muy alejadas de los demás niños de su edad ,al momento de crecer se comenzaron a crear chismes y rumores de que eran brujas, que hablaban con espíritus , a lo que a ellas les pareció ridículo ya era una total mentira ¡ cómo podrían hacer esos!,

únicamente por no se sociables y ser diferentes a los demás , pero ya se habían acostumbrado ases tipo de chismes y ya sabían quiénes eran las personas tan odiosas que se ponían a inventar esas cosas, estaban mas tranquilas al saber que estaban juntas, y que estando juntas nadie se les acercaría a molestar , no era que a ellas les molestaran las personas únicamente no soportaban hablar con personas tan falsas como aquellas que se les acechaban.

A las hermanas swan no solo las molestaban por ser alejadas sino también porque desde cortas edades dejaron de vestirse tradicionalmente ya que sus ropas perdieron los colores típicos de las niñas el único color que reinaba en su ropa era el negro, en algunos casos tenían pequeños accesorios de de colores azul eléctrico, rojo, morado y verdes pero eran muy poco notorios, también con maquillajes oscuros, siempre con sus ojos con sombra negra y sus labios si eran de un rojo brillante eran de un color que les daba la ilusión a sus labios de estar morados , algunos decían que parecían muertos otros que eran vampiros y ellas cada vez que escuchaban esos rumores únicamente decían ¡ qué bien seria ser alguna de las dos cosas que rumorean la vida es tan monótona!

Algunas veces uno que otro chico le s hacían preguntas como :

yo se que ustedes no son lo que todos dicen pero …¿por qué se visten así ?

mm.. la respuesta es muy sencilla Mike desde pequeñas no le encontramos el significado de la vida y en te momento aun no la encontramos asique… no nos parece ponerle el color que significa alegría a lago que creemos monótono y aburrido, además por nuestras creencias nos lo dicen asi y nosotras somos fieles a ellas. Dijo Isabella

¿Que creencias? Pregunto Mike

Una simple y si no la has nota es la gótica… nosotros creemos en seres míticos como vampiros, licántropos, hombres lobos, ángeles, demonios… si entiendes Mike?

Hmmm… creo que si adiós – dijo Mike y se fue corriendo, siempre era si, preguntaban y se iban, siempre a los chicos les interesaba hablar con las hermosas chicas y algunos las llamaban ángeles caídos ya que eran poseedoras de una gran belleza, con sus pieles albinas y sus ojos en el caso de bella verdes y Alice azules, con caras angelicales pero sus bellos ojos se veían fríos… no solo por sus maquillajes sino q había algo en ellas que las alejaba de los demás pero a la misma vez llamaban la atención.. y las chicas les daba envidia no poseer esa belleza exótica así que decidían inventar los tantos chismes que habían de ellas .

Desde unos meces atrás Alice, la mayor de las swan comenzó a tener unas visiones y cada cosa que le contaba a su hermana, y Alice había decidido contárselo a sus padres, pero Isabella insistía que no lo hiciera sin embargo Alice lo hizo.

En cuanto se lo dijo ellos inmediatamente le dijeron

Cariño… tienes mucha imaginación-dijo charles su padre mientras renne la veía horrorizada

¡Claro que no! ... ¡Es verdad madre! Tu si me tienes que creer – dijo Alice

Hija! Como nos puedes decir esto! Eso no es ver da ¡no puede serlo … - decía renne y su voz se perdía ..

Al principio charles no le creyó pero días pasaron y Alice tubo una visión... Muy mala para charles

Alice le dijo su visión q consistía en que un compañero de charles, Harry Clearwater iba a morir en tres horas si no hacían nada pero charles no le creyó. Horas después sucedió lo predicho… pero a un así prefirieron pensar que era debido a su forma de vestir…en la casa swan cada vez el ambiente era más denso y sus padres les dedicaban miradas tan frías y duras que las hacían estremecerse

Bella le insistía a Alice que les dijera a sus padres que ya no veía nada pero Alice seguía diciendo y haciendo lo contrario a lo que bella le decía.

Al poco tiempo charles y renne decidieron ingresar a Alice a una clínica de sicología así lo llamaban ellos y bella sabía que era un sanatorio mental y les decía que no lo hicieran y que si lo hacían ella se iba a ir de su casa.

Pero Alice siempre le decía: bella yo sé que me va a pasar haya y es algo que de una u otra manera tiene que pasar esta en mi destino ya tienen todo decidido

Bella al ver tan obstinada a su hermana decidió hacerle caso y le ayudo a listar sus cosas y l e dijo que la visitaría todos los días.

Luego de la partida de Alice, Isabela intento continuar su vida como siempre pero sus padres le insistían que se relacionara, sin embargo cuando decía que iba a salir con sus "amigos" se iba a visitar a su hermana y poco a poco se daba cuenta como la salud física sus ojos se veían cansados su cara de hada se veía un poco flaca, y sicológica se veía un poco confundida y distraída algo que nunca se veía antes en ella. Cuando le preguntaba si estaba bien ella le contestaba que no importaba que fuera por el tratamiento. Pero a bella si le importaba así que decidió ir a visitar a sus padres.

Madre, padre he ido a visitar a Alice y la he encontrado mal ¡sáquenla de haya!

No hija tenemos que esperar a que termine su tratamiento ¡queremos que este bien!

¡ Pero no se dan cuenta que cada vez se ve peor!

No mientas Isabella ella ha mejorado notablemente

Oh! ¡Como pueden decir eso! ¡Ni siquiera han ido a verla!- dijo bella y se fue a su habitación

Días después Isabella llevo a sus padres a visitar a Alice y al entrar a la habitación la vieron con la mirada perdida luego los miro y sonrió aterradoramente y les dijo : pronto e cumplirá mi destino y volvió a sonreír pero ahora perturbadoramente

Y comenzó a murmurar

En tus oídos  
>te gritan<br>te entonan  
>suavemente…<br>te confunden  
>te convencen<p>

¿seguir o acabar?

Es tu conciencia  
>la que elige<br>para al final  
>culminar<br>para despertar con suerte  
>en un paraíso terrenal<br>o muy seguramente  
>donde el dios ades juega con la carne<p>

Lástima que yo no pueda entrar al paraíso terrenal

Yo estaré junto a ades en el inframundo..

MUERTE VEN A MI, SOY TUYA, ABRÁZAME,  
>HAZ QUE SIENTA TU SUAVE Y AMARGO BESO<br>RECORRIENDO MIS VENAS, RECORRIENDO MI CUERPO,  
>LLÉVAME A TU PARAÍSO, ÁLZAME ENTRE LAS TINIEBLAS<br>OSCURAS SERPIENTES RODEANDO MI SER, BEBE MI SANGRE, TÓMAME  
>DELIRANTE ENTRE DOS MUNDOS, ÁRBOLES ABRUPTOS,<br>FORMAS INCORPÓREAS, MÚSICA INCESANTE ALEGRE PARA MIS OÍDOS:  
>GRITOS DESESPERANTES, MUERTE NO TE LOS LLEVES, ELÍGEME A MI,<br>LLEVAME CONTIGO, MUERTE YO NO TENGO MIEDO,  
>MUERTE YO NO TE TEMO, MUERTE ARRÁSTRAME HACIA MI TUMBA<br>MUERTE MATAME ….

"

Sus padres se les quedaron viendo asustados y bella miraba su hermana sorprendida y apesumbrada …quería volver a ver a la verdadera Alice aunque aun fuera solo un momento aquella que cuando hablaban estaba llena de energía aunque al menos solo se comportara así con ella. En ese momento llego una doctora y les dijo oh… Lo lamento está en crisis… Vengan a visitarla otro día es que hace poco le toco terapia y siempre se pone así.

Bella vio a su hermana con nostalgia y dijo

¡Ve lo que le ha hecho! ¡Ella no está nada bien! Estaba mejor antes _ y con eso se marcho dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca

Al llegar a su casa se dedico a observar los antiguos dibujos que hacían junto a su hermana en los buenos tiempos… cuando ella tenía sus visiones y las dibujaba para poder reconocer algo… Para muchos estos dibujos eran rarísimos pero para bella ya no lo eran les veía a todos sus significado

Días después bella fue a visitar nuevamente a Alice y la vio mejor pero no pudo dejar de notar a pesar de estar ahí internada tenía su habitación decorada con sus "extraños dibujos" que ella le encontraba significados extraños, pero vio uno que le llamo la atención era una chica castaña con vestimenta negra sentada en un parque con cara de dolor junto a un apuesto joven muy guapo pero con algo aterrador y al igual de la chica con vestimentas oscuras. También vio uno que más bien parecía un retrato de un chico muy joven con el rostro sereno guapo y con vestimentas grises, era rubio y muy pálido.

En ese momento Alice se le acerco y le dijo

Hola bella - sonrió

Alice estas bien –respondió bella preocupada

Tranquila bella estoy bien… todo continua su rumbo - dijo y se le perdió la voz en el viento

¿Qué significan esos cuadros?

Bella no te puedo decir casi nada... pero son pistas para que me encuentres cuando me vaya…-dijo Alice

te irás ¿ a dónde?

Si pero tú no me en entenderás lo que te digo hasta ese momento… Estos cuadros y estos dibujos te ayudaran a encontrarme...Recuérdalo… no lo vayas a olvidar -dijo mirando a un punto lejano

En ese momento llego una enfermera y dijo: chica ya esta anocheciendo te tienes que ir

Ok ya me voy chao Alice –dijo bella

Chao!..Recuerda lo que te dije ... Esta pronto…-dijo y luego dijo en un susurro

Y mientras bella se marchaba se escucho:

La noche llega salimos a buscar una vida miserable

Pero cuidado puedes llegar a encontrar la perdición

Adiós mis amigos vivos

Muertos un saludo de almadeo

Nos veremos en el crepúsculo

Aunque muy pronto estaré con ustedes

Para siempre…

Se quedo pensando en todo lo que dijo su hermana y sin darse cuenta recorrió todo el camino a su casa

Al entrar sus padres no se dieron cuenta que ella llego y continuaron hablando

…charles te has dado cuenta Isabella es igual que Alice y ellas iguales a su abuela ... Tu sabes que mi madre era "especial" y a los dieciocho años comenzó a decir q hacia lo mismo que dice hacer Alice y luego veía personas donde no estaban.. y luego ella enloqueció! No quiero eso para mis hijas no quiero que terminen muriendo de esa manera! Y luego renne comenzó a llorar.

Isabella se quedo pensando en las palabras que dijo su madre y se dio cuenta de que era verdad y a ella solo le faltaban 5 días para su cumpleaños 18

Al día siguiente de lo que escucho a su madre decir se alisto y se fue a su colegio que ahora corría de nuevo el rumor "supuestamente Alice la quiso matar y para no llevarla a la cárcel la mandaron al centro psiquiátrico" pero ese día a ella no le interesaba las habladurías que habían sobre ellas si no que únicamente quería clavar sus pensamientos y sobre a qué se refería Alice sobre los cuadros y que era lo que su abuela viera que la hizo suicidarse el día continuo como cualquiera fue a visitar a su hermana y la nota decaída sin embargo decidió no preguntare nada ya que siempre le contestaba lo mismo " cuando me valla lo entenderás" así que ya no le decía nada.

Ya había pasado el cumpleaños número 18 y ella no veía nada extraño ni escuchaba nada así que pensó que no le iba a pasar nada


	2. adios  hermana

Al principio bella se asusto pero luego lo supero ya que nunca sucedió nada.

.

.

.

Una noche bella se encontraba en su habitación cuando sonó el teléfono así que bajo a contestarlo

Buenas noches…habla del sanatorio mental de forks por favor el señor charles swan-dijo una recepcionista

Hmmm… ¿para qué lo necesita?- pegunto bella

Es información delicada sobre la paciente Marie Alice swan

¿Le paso algo a mi hermana?

No le puedo decir a usted señorita por favor páseme al señor swan-dijo la recepcionista seriamente

A bella le toco hacerle caso así que llamo a su padre, mientras que su padre hablaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo se ponía más pálido y cuando colgó parecía estar en shock.

¿Que le paso a Alice?-pregunto bella preocupada

Pero no le respondía

¡Papa!¡Que le paso a Alice!

Ella… ella…-decía una y otra vez el padre de bella

¡Que ella que!-dijo bella ya desesperada

Murió…-susurro charles

Que! No….no! ¡Ella no murió no!¡ Ella no!-dijo bella incrédula pero dentro de ella sabía que era verdad

Momentos después llego renne la madre de bella

¿Que pasa? -pregunto al ver a bella llorando y a Charlie en shock

¡ Fue por la culpa de ustedes! ¡Yo les dije y a ustedes nunca les importo! -dijo bella y continuo llorando.

Charles bajo la mirada mientras se le escurrían las lagrimas por las mejillas, pero renne no entendía lo que pasaba

Yo les dije… ¡les dije que la sacaran de ahí! Y ahora ella ya nunca volverá… ¡nunca! Decía bella exaltada y renne no lograba entender nada

De que hablas Isabella- dijo renne

¡Alice murió! No lo entiendes- dijo Isabela y salió de la casa corriendo

.

.

Llego sin darse cuenta a un parque solo y lejano que tenia cierto ambiente espeluznante que a ella no le asustaba solo quería pensar

.

.

.

Horas más tarde se dirigió a su casa ya que no podía hacer nada pero durante el camino recordó las "pistas" que Alice le dejo ella sabía que Alice estaba muerta… lo sabia pero también tenía un extraña certeza de que podría reunirse con ella y además tenia que recoger los dibujos que le dejo ella iba a cumplir esa promesa.

A la mañana siguiente bella decidió vestirse de manera muy simple para ella un pantalón negro pegado unos botines del mismo color un corcel con cintas rojas unos guantes con los dedos cortados rojos y un gabán y se fue a recoger las pertenencias de Alice

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al "sanatorio mental", bella decidió ir a hablar con la secretaria para que la dejara pasar.

Buenos días –dijo bella

Buenos días – dijo la secretaria y la miro raro

Disculpe vine a recoger las pertenencias de mi hermana Marie Alice swan-dijo bella seriamente

Disculpe señorita pero su hermana murió-dijo la secretaria

Eso ya lo sé pero quiero conservar sus pertenencias – dijo bella

La muchacha la veía raro pero igual no dijo nada al respecto y se fue a buscar las cosas, al momento llego y pensó "es igual de rara que su hermana "

Bella tomo la caja en sus manos y luego rápidamente salió de ese lugar, se fue a su casa ya que no tenía ganas de ir a otro lado, al llegar decido ir a comer lago ya que no había comido desde el día anterior, luego durmió hasta que se despertó cuando escucho el llamado de su madre

Que quiere –dijo ella seriamente

Mañana es el funeral de tu hermana- dijo y luego hipo y se fue llorando

Luego de eso bella decidió salir pero no tenía ganas de verlos así que se salió por la ventana

.

.

.

.

Iba caminando sin rumbo cuando vio un parque de niños pequeño y solo así que decidió quedarse así ya que en él no se veía que nadie la pudiera molestar.

Lo que ella no sabía es que desde ahí un extraño y pálido chico la observaba

Continuara…


	3. edward el chico del parque

Capitulo 3

Pasaron los días y bella continuo frecuentando el parque, la relación con sus padres cada vez empeoraba mas, se había perdido el respeto que hacía así que para ella era muy fácil ignorarlos o estar siempre es su lugar "tranquilo", que desde el día que lo encontró se le transmitió tranquilidad así que la mayoría de las horas del día sino estaba en el colegio estaba ahí… en el parque…pero habían ocasiones donde se sentía observada pero ella no le colocaba atención ya que cualquier persona era libre de estar en ese parque .

Una noche ella se encontraba sentada en la una banca solitaria cuando escucho un sonido extraño así que fue a ver que era pero no encontró nada, así que volvió a sentarse pro otra vez escucho el sonido era como si algo hubiera pasado seca de una planta así que dijo:

Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?

Como nadie respondió decidió dirigirse al un ligar secano de donde provenía el sonido, al llegar ahí vio a un joven, estaba completamente vestido de negro era muy pálido… igual que ella, sus ojos eran de un extraño color verde y lo que más le extraño fue el enorme parecido que ese chico tenia con el chico del dibujo de Alice.

Uhm ¿quién eres?-dijo bella al verlo ahí parado sin decir nada, el chico se sorprendió y murmuro algo intangible

¿Disculpa?- dijo bella

Hmmm… soy Edward y tú?-dijo sorprendido

Soy Isabella… pero puedes llamarme bella –dijo bella

Ohm y ¿Qué haces aquí? …no te había visto- Le dijo bella

Yo…siempre estoy aquí a esta hora… se supone que deberías estar durmiendo… O en tu casa como las personas normales…- dijo Edward

Digamos que no soy una persona muy normal... Además yo siempre vengo aquí y varias veces he venido a esta hora… es muy extraño no haberte visto antes –dijo bella

Pues yo siempre estoy aquí a esta hora-dijo el enojado

Uhm ok… perdona…uhm adiós-dijo bella y se iba a ir cuando él dijo:

Uhg…perdona mi comportamiento no te tienes que ir por eso-dijo un poco arrepentido

Desde ese día Edward y bella siempre se encontraban en el parque, no importar a la hora que ella fuera el siempre estaba ahí, durante ese tiempo comenzaron a hablar y entre ellos había comenzado a aparecer una amistad, Edward sabia que eso estaba mal … él no se podía relacionar con humanos sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, lo sabía desde el primer día en el que se convirtió en demonio pero había algo en su aura que lo llamaba, y lo vio desde el primer día que la vio sentaba en esa silla y desde ese día continuo observadora hasta el día en ella lo vio… preciso el día en el que los hechiceros de inframundo no le dieron los bebedizos pare la "invisibilidad de los humanos " ella lo había visto y desde ese día el no podía parar de hablar con ella aunque el intentara no hacerlo .

.

.

.

.

.

Tiempo después bella se despedía de Edward para dirigirse a su casa ya que tenía que descansar para ir al siguiente día al colegio y se fuera Edward se dio de cuenta que a bella se le había quedado su bufanda así que decidió llevarlo hasta la casa de ella ya que si lo levaba a su casa en el inframundo todos los demonios se darían cuenta de que él estaba hablando con una humana y so le daría muchos problemas, siguió su esencia ay llegar decidió escabullirse por una ventana que estaba abierta y de donde provenía esencia concentrada de ella ..Cuando escucho:

…renne déjame en paz!

Isabella no me dejes hablando sola!

Si lo quiero hacer lo hago ¡tú no me escuchaste cuando te tenía que decir algo importante! Además yo no te tengo respeto!—grito bella

Isabella!-dijo la mujer

Ya déjame renne! ¡No entiendes que quiero que me dejes sola!-dijo bella ya mas pasito-déjame por favor…al menos por un tiempo... Entiende que todavía no quiero estar seca de ustedes después de que dejaron morir a Alice

Hija no digas eso-dijo la mujer triste

¡Sabes bien que es verdad! –dijo bella y luego se escucharon pasos

En ese momento Edward se encontraba parado en medio de la gran habitación, tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no puedo evitar que bella lo viera ahí

Uhg… Edward… ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo bella

Hmmm… lo siento es que se te quedo esto –dijo él y le entrego la bufanda

A…claro pero no podrías haber entrado por la puerta…. Hmmm….como llegaste hasta aquí-dijo bella confundida

Por la ventana –dijo Edward señalándola

Bueno gracias –dijo bella tomando la bufanda

En ese momento Edward se iba a air pero vio algo que le dio curiosidad, una foto de una chica y sin poder evitarlo dijo:

– ¿quién es ella?

Es…mi hermana –dijo bella entristeciéndose

Hmmm...¿Donde está a ella? –dijo Edward

Ella murió –dijo bella mirando hacia la ventana

Y como murió ella-dijo Edward

Hace unos meses

Hablaron un poco Edward le dijo a bella que él no tenía familia (naturalmente era cierto ya que como demonio siempre estaba solo), pero el tenia u a migo que se llama emmet que era muy secano a él y que eran como hermanos y Vivian juntos cosa que si era verdad.

.

.

.

.

Un día después bella se dedico a organizar su cuarto ya que Edward le había dicho que ese día no podía pasar al parque, mientras estaba organizando recordó los cuadros que Alice le había dejado y los cogió y los colgó en las paredes de su cuarto, antes no había tenido tiempo de obsérvalos, pero ya que ese día estaba "desocupada" iba a realizar esa tarea. Saco uno de los cuadros, uno ene l que había un dibujo de un parque, y una chica y un chico, al observarlo bien se dio cuenta que el de el cuadro era Edward y la chica era ella así que de alguna manera Alice ya tenía previsto que ella tenía que conocer a Edward.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente bella se dirigía hacia el parque para encontrarse con Edward y con ella llevaba los cuadros.

Al encontrarse con Edward, el la saludo de eso en la mejilla lo que a ella le provoco un sonrojó involuntario. Y al momento de sentarse Edward le pregunto:

– ¿Qué es eso? – dijo mientas intentaba descubrir el dibujo y en su hermosos rostro me veía reflejada la curiosidad.

Son unos dibujos que Alice me dejo cuando murió-dijo bella con voz de campanas cosa que deslumbro momentáneamente a Edward

Y que pasa con ellos –dijo Edward aun confundido

Continuara….


	4. el don

**Para ****Angie Cullen Hale**

**Capitulo 4 **

**adelanto :)**

mm… veras Edward…-decía bella nerviosa de la reacción de Edward

Dime...-dijo Edward tranquila mente mirándola a los ojos

Bueno es que mira-dijo bella enseñándole el primero de ellos que era en el que aprecian Edward y ella en la misma posición en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

Edward lo tomo y se quedo viéndolo un momento muy sorprendido ya que bella no le había dicho aun nada de lo especial que era Alice por lo tanto él no sabía nada de eso.

Co-como es posible que te halla echo ese dibujo-dijo atónito

Es que… ella…e-ella tenía un don-dijo bella suavemente

Como era el don de ella-dijo Edward pensando

Ella podía ver el futuro –dijo bella temiendo de que él no le creyera

¿Como sabes que eso es real? –dijo Edward pensando en cómo era posible estuviera una chica con esos poderes en la tierra.

No te basta con lo que estás viendo – dijo bella viéndolo fijamente

Si…pero yo que tengo que ver –dijo Edward pensativo

Oh! Disculpa o te había contado dijo bella veras… antes de que mi hermana muriera… me dijo que viera estos cuadros después de que ella no "estuviera" –dijo bella para que Edward la entendiera

Pero y eso… –dijo Edward sin entender

Pues que me dijo en pocas palabras que ellos me ayudarían a encontrarla - y en el cuadro estas tú, así que tú me puedes ayudar –dijo bella

Como puedo ayudarte –dijo el fingiendo no saber cosa que ella noto

Tu si sabes–dijo bella sabiendo que si no se lo decía de esta manera el no lo aceptaría

Si –dijo él y luego de decirlo supo que aunque se retractara ella continuaría sabiendo que si podría

Se quedo callada por un momento y luego de la nada bella dijo :

t-u….ttt-u- que eres-dijo confundida

El se quedó callado sin decir nada

Tu no podrías ayudarme amenos que tu estés muerto – dijo pensativamente

Que yo que –dijo Edward confundido por la respuesta

Pero tú no estás muerto –dijo bella cogiéndole la mano que era tibia

Entonces…–dijo Edward esperando que dijera algo mas, con un apariencia tranquila mientras por dentro pensaba preocupado en la reacción que podría tener ella

Tu no perteneces a este mundo–dijo bella tranquilamente mientas recordando los libros que junto su hermana leían

¿Por qué no te asustas?–dijo Edward contrariado

No me das miedo–dijo bella mirándolo a los ojo aun tomando la mano de Edward

A no dijo Edward –con voz oscura

No–dijo bella tranquila

Pues debería –dijo Edward

Porque –dijo bella

Porque soy un demonio-dijo el viéndola con una chispa en sus ojos

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola! Esta es la primera vez que dejo u comentario al final de capitulo **

**Pero entiéndanme ¡ no me dejas reviews!**

**Si no fuera por el contador de visitas pensaría que nadie lo visita **

**Gracias horbak por la alerta y ADEC por añadirme a favoritos y a ****Angie Cullen Hale por dejarme mi primer review en esta historia si no era por ti no subiría este adelanto y hasta de pronto no subiría capitulo hasta no subiría hasta dentro de un mes mínimo y las lectoras fantasmas por favor regálenme un review y si quieren que pase algo más en la historia mándenme un mensaje y miro en donde lo coloco!**

**recuerden que subo el resto del capitulo el lunes o el martes **

**Bye **

**Att:viiviialice**


	5. celoso

**Capitulo 5**

¿Y?... –dijo bella

Aghhh mira –dijo Edward mientras en ese momento cambiaba su color de ojos y de pelo a rubio y a ojos cafés y bella lo seguía mirando como si nada.

Enserio no te da miedo –dijo Edward con una voz igual ala de bella

Edward deja de hacer eso es molesto… y entiéndelo no me das miedo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

¿Por qué?–dijo Edward confundido

Porque ya lo había pensado... es ovio que si mi hermana está muerta…quienes me pueden ayudar no necesariamente tienen que ser de este mundo –dijo bella haciendo gestos extraños con sus manos

En ese momento Edward se quedo pensando y lo lógico que sonaba lo que decía bella

Me vas a ayudar – dijo bella

No puedo –dijo Edward pensativo

¿Por qué no?–dijo bella y en sus ojos se veía dolor

n-no puedo –dijo Edward aun que muy dentro de el sabía que no podía evitar ayudarla en algún momento

Porque –dijo bella

No esta permitido –decía Edward como escusa

¡Dime por favor!-dijo bella y sin darse cuenta se acerco a el tanto que sus alientos se mesclaban cosa que hizo que Edward se colocara nervioso

N-n-o n-o pu-puedo-dijo Edward y se alejo

¿Por qué tartamudeas?-pregunto bella inconsciente de las reacciones que le producía a Edward

Edward no dijo nada solo la fulmino con la mirada por la forma en que ella lo humillaba y aunque el sabía que era inconsciente no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Bella aparto la mirada y en cuanto volvió a ver hacia donde estaba Edward hace unos segundos el ya se había ido.

En ese momento Edwards e encontraba en el inframundo y pensaba lo extraño que fue que el tartamudeara por la cercanía de una humana, nunca le había sucedido algo así con nadie, tampoco nunca había tenido que revelar lo que era a alguien.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto bella se encontraba caminando hacia su casa a dejar los cuadros ya que sabía que en ese día Edward no iba a aparecer seca de ella, luego algo en ella le dijo que fuera hacia el parque, eso para ella fue muy extraño ya que sin tenerlo planeado era como si el parque la atrallerá así que fue hasta allí. Se sentó en una silla del parque y se quito un de sus guantes de cuero y luego su gabán, mientras que pensaba sintió la presencia de alguien así que volteo a ver quién era y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Había una chica muy guapa al lado suyo era rubia de cuerpo escultural, pálida y con facciones angelicales, ojos azules con extraños destellos rojizos, con una sonrisa dulce y a la vez atemorizante, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que al igual que Edward esa chica era un demonio, a y para varia aquella chica estaba vestida de negro.

Hola –dijo la rubia con oz suave y bella mirando fijamente a bella

Hola –dijo bella con una voz que a la rubia le pareció digna de un ser sobrenatural... Aunque la rubia se había acercado a la morena exactamente por ello. En la morena había visto al diferente que las demás humanas no tenían además su aspecto muy "perfecto" para una persona ordinaria.

En ese momento recordó a Edward el amigo de su novio emmet y como este hace algún tiempo había dicho que se había encontrado a una humana especial en el parque asi que supo que la castaña era ella.

Tu eres la amiga de Edward cierto –dijo la rubia esperando la respuesta

Ohm… si –dijo bella rápidamente

Ohm… Mucho gusto mi nombre es rosalie –dijo la rubia sonriendo amigablemente

El mío es Isabella pero me puedes decir bella-–dijo bella

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y bella seguía frecuentando el parque esperando poder hablar con Edward que desde esa ocasión hace días no la había vuelto a buscar, pero al ir al parque había conseguido seguir hablando con rosalie y también había conocido a emmet el novio de rosalie y el ultimo le aconsejaba que siguiera frecuentando el parque ya que en algún momento Eddie tenía que salir.

Emmet y rose ya sabían lo de Alice y ya sabían que Edward era el único que la podía ayudar ya que el era de un rango superior de demonios que ellos

Durante ese tiempo rose como ahora llamaba bella y emmet iban a recogerla al instituto ya que según ellos tenía que ir a esperar todos los días a Edward.

**Flashback**

**Bella se encontraba como siempre sola ya que todos le tenían miedo por su forma de vestir y de actuar ( en especial las chicas ya que a la mayoría d los chicos ella les atraía y otros eran fieles a sus novia y por eso la evitaban ) este día se veía especialmente bonita levaba un pantalón de cuero negro con taches ,con una blusa semi-suelta negra con pequeños brillantes y detalles grises y una cadena larga con brillantes negros tenía su cabello ondulado y apartado de la cara con dos delicados piojitos brillantes acompañado con u maquillaje basado en el gris .**

**Estaba en su ultima hora, ya faltaban algunos minutos para salir así que el profesor ya les estaba dejando salir, al llegara al parqueadero vio como todas las personas estaban ubicadas viendo algo y bella como no era nada curiosa siguió su camino pero entonces escucho una voz llamadora y volteo y se sorprendió al ver a emmet y a rose y ambos con cacos de moto en sus manos y acercándose rápidamente a bella.**

**Emm… rose emmet que hacen aquí –dijo bella en voz baja para que o los mirara más gente.**

**Vinimos a recogerte como dijiste que de pronto no ibas a el parque así que como sabes que si quieres encontrártelo tienes que ir todos los días pues vinimos a llevarte-dijo emmet rápidamente **

**Uhhmm… ok vamos –dijo bella y emmet le dio un casco de la moto y se montaron el ella, rose se subió a una sola y emmet ayudo a bella as subirse mientras todos en el instituto veían sorprendidos como se iban.**

**Fin flashback **

Y así fue como desde ese día rose y emmet iban a recogerme.

.

.

.

.

Dos días después emmet y rose no se apreciaron en el instituto así que bella se fue a el parque a esperarlos, mientras que esperaba vio a un chico aparecía de la misma dirección de conde aprecian rose, emmet y Edward y al igual que ellos poseía belleza y también vestía de negro

Hola-le dijo bella con voz de campanas que como a todos los demonios les sorprendía

Hola –dijo el chico mirándola sorprendido

Mi nombre es bella –dijo sonriendo

Tu nombre no es alusivo a tu belleza deberías llamarte hermosa...Oh por cierto Mi nombre s alec-dijo el mirándola a los ojos

Gracias –dijo bella sonrojándose

Y que haces–dijo alec

No pues vine a pensar –dijo bella

Oh…claro –dijo alec

Y tú-dijo bella pensando que mentira iba a decir

No pues Salí a dar un paseo –dijo alec cosa que era verdad

Y ¿cuántos años tienes? –dijo bella

19y tú–dijo alec

18-dijo bella

En ese momento sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Edward se encontraba ahí observándolos y al ver la confianza con la que hablaban se fue muy enojado y se arrepintió de haberse dejado convencer de emmet y e ir a buscara a bella.

Bella siguió hablando animadamente hasta que decidió irse a su casa

.

.

.

.

.

.

al día siguiente solamente fue a recogerla rose al colegio cosa que se le hizo muy extraño

Rose y emmet ¿dónde está?-pregunto bella extrañada

Uhhmm… esta con Edward-dijo rose

Porque –dijo bella

Es que Edward fue buscarlo para hablar con él según del porque tú estabas con alec cuando él fue a hablar contigo y se fue con el diciéndole que no debió haberle hecho caso e ir a buscarte-dijo rose

Oh, entonces por eso fue que no fueron a recogerme ayer…-dijo bella

Si porque pensamos que Edward te iba a encontrar y hablar contigo-dijo rose

Entonces está enojado... Aghhh ahora sí que no va ayudarme-dijo bella lamentándose

Ahí bella no te pongas así.., además que tu lo puedes contentar-dijo rose consolándole

Como-dijo bella

Mira bella tu eres una chica y muy hermosa utiliza tus encantos como mujer... tranquila estoy segura que Edward va halar contigo en estos días as i sea para peliar contigo así hazle además…no creo que él se resista confía en mí –dijo rose con voz segura

Está bien lo voy a intentar -dijo bella

**Continuara...**

**Hola! Ahí está el capitulo como lo prometí **

**Bye **

**Att: viiviii alice **


	6. el plan parte 1

**Capitulo 6**

**Luego de la conversación que tuvo con rose decidió que si lo iba a hacer tenía que convencer a Edward a que la ayudara y no solo por eso sino que también a ella le dolía que él estuviera tan enojado con ella así que decidió que al siguiente día iba a hacer lo posible para que él se apareciera y pudiera hablar con ella .**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**A la mañana siguiente bella se encontraba viendo su armario e intentando combinarlo de tal manera que se viera lo mejor posible así que tomo un corcel azul eléctrico con costuras negras y una falda con vuelo . Su cabello se lo ondulo y utilizó un poco de sombra azul en sus parpados, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su madre esperándola **

**Isabella a ¿donde piensas ir a estas horas ?dijo su madre cuando ella paso a su lado sin intención de hablarle**

**Ehh… voy a salir-dijo ella evitando responder la pregunta**

**Pero son las 5:00 de la mañana –dijo renne **

**Si pero tengo que ir a hacer una…. Ehh… cosa –dijo bella**

**No puedo permitir que salgas a esta hora si tu esta evadiendo mis preguntas –dijo renne**

**Entiende renne no quiero terminar diciendo cosas que no te van a gustar así que adiós dijo bella dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero renne la tomo del brazo**

**No vas a salir y punto-dijo renne y en ese momento sonó el timbre, renne soltó a Isabella y se dispuso a abrir la puerta al mirar quien estaba ahí abrió los ojos de manera sobrenatural al ver una chica rubia con la vestimenta parecida a la de bella y a un muchacho pelinegro que tenía un look que concordaba con ellas.**

**Señora será que bella ya puede salir-dijo el joven pelinegro a lo que bella simplemente paso al lado de su madre y se fue dejando a renne sorprendida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando bella ya se encontraba lejos de su madre les agradeció a sus amigos por salvarla de otra disputa a lo que ellos simplemente dijeron que no había problema, luego simplemente le dijeron que se tenían que ir por lo que bella armo rápidamente que era lo que iba a hacer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
